In a number of situations, it is desirable to manufacture composite label assemblies that have a multitude of functions. For example one known commercially utilized combination label assembly utilizes 50 pound electronic data processing paper ("50 EDP") with permanent pressure sensitive adhesive, and 50 EDP with repositional pressure sensitive adhesive, for four different functions, namely as a shipping carton label, an agency rating plate label, an energy guide label for the appliance rated, and a warning label. This allows all of the labels associated with a particular appliance to be marketed, such as a water heater, to be manufactured at the same time so that the appliance may be properly labelled and shipped efficiently and effectively. While this concept is very practical, there have been complications associated with ultimate use of the labels associated with the composite assembly. In particular, it has been necessary to apply a clear polyester tape over the agency rating plate label (containing the serial number and model number) in order to obtain agency approval for durability of the label.
In an effort to eliminate the relatively labor intensive and expensive step of applying a separate clear polyester tape over the agency rating plate label when applied to a water heater or like appliance, attempts have been made to tip-on a polyester label with release sheet onto the web containing the rest of the labels. However this construction was of non-uniform thickness, and at the polyester label the thickness was great enough so that it would not pass through some impact printers without binding.
According to the present invention, a composite label assembly is provided that eliminates the problems associated with the prior art constructions discussed above. In particular, the construction according to the present invention has substantially uniform thickness so that it will pass through substantially all types of impact printers for printing variable data thereon, and utilizes a polyester label so that the agency rating label can be applied directly to the water heater or other appliance without the necessity of a clear polyester tape covering therefor. Also, the composite according to the invention is advantageous because the 50 EDP paper for the energy guide label (and warning label where provided) is replaced with a 60 pound OCR paper, with repositional adhesive.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a composite label assembly is provided comprising the following elements: A release sheet base having a vertical mid line dividing the base into first and second sides. A first paper label, with pressure sensitive adhesive, disposed on the first side of the base, and having first indicia printed thereon relating to an appliance. And, a second label, with pressure sensitive adhesive, disposed on the second side of the base, the pressure sensitive adhesive directly securing the second label to the base, and second indicia, relating to the appliance, printed on the second label; the second label constructed of a material capable of withstanding high temperature conditions substantially better than cellulose paper, so that when applied to the appliance the second indicia thereon will remain readable for years.
The second label typically is of plastic, preferably polyester. A third label having pressure sensitive adhesive is disposed on the second side of the base having third indicia, comprising shipping indicia, printed on it, and a fourth label is typically provided on the first side. The pressure sensitive adhesive of the first label, which is typically cellulose paper, such as 60 pound OCR paper, is repositional adhesive, while the pressure sensitive adhesive of the second label is permanent adhesive. The second indicia typically includes a serial number for a water heater, a model number, and like indicia. The entire construction has a substantially uniform thickness and is particularly useful for energy guide, shipping, agency approval, and warning labels associated with a hot water heater or the like.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of producing a composite label assembly, using a web of paper label stock attached by pressure sensitive adhesive to a first surface of a web of release paper, to provide a composite web, is provided. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Printing the paper label stock of the composite web. (b) Die cutting labels from the label stock of the composite web. Then (c) removing remaining matrix material from the die cut labels of the composite web. (d) Printing plastic labels having pressure sensitive adhesive; and (preferably after steps (c) and (d)) (e) affixing the plastic labels with pressure sensitive adhesive onto exposed portions of the first surface of the web of release paper, to provide a final web having a plurality of paper labels for each plastic label, in a regular array. There is also preferably the further step (f), after step (e), of simultaneously printing variable data on the plastic labels and the paper label stock of the final web. There may also be the further step of forming the web of release paper of two separate webs, one web ultimately containing the plastic labels, and the other web containing the cellulose paper label stock, and step (a) may be practiced by printing cellulose paper label stock having repositional pressure sensitive adhesive adhering the stock to the release paper web. Step (e) is typically practiced at a speed of approximately 250 feet per minute (or about one thousand label applications per minute).
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composite label assembly comprising a release sheet base having a vertical mid line dividing the base into first and second sides, a first cellulose paper label with pressure sensitive adhesive disposed on the first side of the base and having first indicia printed thereon relating to an appliance, and a second, plastic, label with pressure sensitive adhesive securing the second label directly to the base on the second side of the base, and having second indicia relating to the appliance printed on the second label. The label is produced by: (a) Printing first indicia on cellulose paper label stock. (b) Die cutting labels from the cellulose paper label stock. Then (c) removing remaining matrix material from the die cut labels. (d) Printing the second indicia on the plastic labels. And then after steps (c) and (d) (e) affixing the plastic labels with pressure sensitive adhesive onto exposed portions of the release sheet base.